


Follow Through

by treaddelicately



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the tiniest hints of dom!Sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: “God, Daisy. You’re incredible.”The words sent a shiver down Daisy’s spine, one she hadn’t anticipated. It feltgood, hearing the words like that. Good enough that there was a noticeable tightness low in her belly, a tug between her thighs that made her bite where she’d only meant to kiss.Or, Daniel figures out that Daisy's got a little bit of a praise kink.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161917
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/gifts).



> Kicking off Valentine's Day the most appropriate way I know how, which is to write shameless smut and post it to the internet!
> 
> Nat (@myracingthoughts) and I decided that we needed more smut in our lives this year, so we're running something we're calling Sunday Smutty Sunday every week. If you want more details about what that means, you can visit my tumblr post about it [here](https://treaddelicately.tumblr.com/post/640572321314258944/nat-pasmonblog-and-i-are-filthy-heathens-who).
> 
> And now onto my Valentine's gift for my true Galentine herself! She requested Dousy and **praise kink** , and I can only hope I lived up to her expectations. Thanks for always being the best, Nat. 💜

The first time, Daisy didn’t really think much of it.

A late dinner turned into making out on the couch, which then devolved into a trail of clothes down the hallway to Daniel’s bedroom. She was plenty worked up by the time it happened, straddling one of his thighs in just her bra and panties while she planted a trail of sloppy kisses down his chest.

Daniel’s hand tangled in her hair, petting and then tugging lightly, and that was when he said it.

“God, Daisy. You’re incredible.”

The words sent a shiver down Daisy’s spine, one she hadn’t anticipated. It felt _good_ , hearing the words like that. Good enough that there was a noticeable tightness low in her belly, a tug between her thighs that made her bite where she’d only meant to kiss.

He hissed through his teeth and she thought she’d taken it a step too far, but his hand only tightened in her hair.

“Feels so good, Daze,” he groaned. “Perfect, sweetheart, always so perfect.”

And that sent even more blood rushing south. Daisy chalked it up to the low, almost gravelly tone to his voice, the way his cock jerked against her when she draped herself over him for a kiss, and didn’t put too much thought into the words themselves. She was far too busy making him lose all coherent thought, anyway.

The second time _really_ did it.

A long week at work had Daisy spent and wound tighter than a live wire. Opposite shifts kept their meet-ups to brief moments before someone had to sleep or the other had to clock in, but Daniel still answered her 11pm _you up?_ text with an affirmative. Relieved, Daisy dug out her spare key and made the drive over in record time.

They were rushed — always, always fucking rushed — but Daniel had a way of dragging it out as much as he could. Both of them preferred a hefty amount of foreplay, but for time’s sake he worked her open with his fingers and then buried himself inside her just after she crested into a sorely needed orgasm. 

Then he stilled and there was no friction at all, just the delicious stretch of his cock and his lips peppering kisses to the base of her throat.

She opened her mouth to whine, to urge him on, but his mouth covered hers and he kissed her until it was difficult to think straight. Daisy wrapped her thighs around his hips and squeezed, rocking up to indicate that she was past impatient, but Daniel seemed content to stay completely still and kiss her for the rest of the night.

Annoyed, she took matters into her own hands and mustered up the strength to roll them over. Her breathing was a little ragged when they separated, but the awed look on his face while he stared up at her made it worth it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, planting his hands on her hips when she tried to move. “Not yet. Wait, Daisy.”

She made a frustrated noise. “ _Daniel._ ”

“Easy, easy.” His thumbs brushed over her skin, sending a shiver up her spine that had her clenching around him. “We’ve got some time. Ride me, nice and slow.”

It wasn’t quite a command, but Daisy was only too happy to oblige anyway, flexing her thighs to lift herself up and slide back down with her hands braced on his stomach. Daniel’s hands stayed at her hips, not guiding, just holding onto her with each movement, while he watched her through half-closed eyes.

“Perfect,” he grunted when she arched her back to take him deeper. “That’s a good girl.”

A whimper wrenched itself free from Daisy’s throat as pleasure flashed through her body.

Holy _shit_. File that under things she had no clue she was into.

Slow didn’t seem possible after that, so her pace quickened, her head tossed back as breathy moans spilled past her lips. Daniel’s grip on her hips tightened but he never attempted to take control, instead letting her rock herself on his cock however she needed to get herself off.

She normally couldn’t, not like this. Not after he’d already worked her over thoroughly before with his fingers. It took too long to find a rhythm past the initial sensitivity and she didn’t like making Sousa wait when he was always so damn attentive. 

Even thinking about it threw Daisy off-kilter and sent her focus skittering away, like it did often when she was trying too hard to come. Which was fine, it still felt amazing, but damn if she wasn’t a little disappointed about no longer creeping towards a second orgasm.

Whether it was from the cadence of her breath or the stuttering of her hips, Daniel caught on quickly.

“You close again, sweetheart?”

Daisy shook her head, a breathless moan spilling out of her. “No, no, it’s okay.”

His hands slid higher to grab her waist firmly. “Come on, look at me.” It hadn’t been a command before, but it was now. “Slow down.”

She slowed, nearly to a stop. The lack of movement was a reprieve to her legs and she stayed there while she caught her breath. Daniel watched her all the while and she stared back, making note of the burning intensity in his eyes and how dark they looked with his pupils blown wide.

“There she is. Good girl, Daisy.”

Like before, Daisy’s immediate reaction was vocal. She’d have been embarrassed about how loud she moaned but her pussy clenched at the same time and it coaxed a groan out of him, too.

“You still okay on top?”

Daisy took stock of her quivering thighs and tense spine and shook her head. Daniel helped her roll over to lay on her back again, nudging his way back between her spread thighs to kneel there. She was a little worried that all the moving around and the time since her last orgasm had left her a little unprepared for more penetration, but that wasn’t going to be an issue.

Namely because Daniel chose that exact moment to press his first and middle fingers against her mouth.

“Open,” he said. “Get them nice and wet for me.”

She did, licking each digit thoroughly before sucking until her cheeks hollowed out.

Daniel groaned and thrust them a few times into her mouth. Not enough to gag her, but enough that she had to clench her thighs together to combat the sudden ache. “Look at you, listening so well.”

If there had never been a case of true spontaneous combustion, Daisy thought she might be the first. Never in any universe had she imagined that she’d like taking orders, let alone being _praised_ for it, but here she was. A needy mess.

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and gave her a thorough, biting kiss.

“Sousa,” she breathed when he pulled away. “You don’t have to—”

He nipped at her hipbone to silence her protests, already settling himself between her thighs. “Shh.”

It didn’t take much from there. His fingers, wet with her own spit, slid up inside her and he set about taking her apart again with precision. This time he used his mouth to coax her closer, sucking on her clit until she was crying out at the ceiling. 

When she was cresting the edge, doused in gasoline and ready to ignite at any spark, he stopped.

“Fuck!” Daisy whined.

Daniel hummed, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Like this, or do you want me inside you?”

“Inside me,” she answered immediately. “Please.”

He obliged, rocking into her with a force that nearly had her eyes rolling back. Her sweet, gentlemanly boyfriend pinned her wrists over her head and held them there with one hand, resting his weight there while he drove into her repeatedly. 

“There’s my girl,” he groaned. “You like this, don’t you?”

 _Which fucking part?_ , she wanted to ask. Hearing his voice while he fucked her? Check. Being held down? Check. Being called _his girl_ while all of the former was happening simultaneously? Check, check, check.

“Close,” she choked out as an answer, her nails digging into her palms.

His hand flexed around her wrists and she felt the angle of his cock change as he lifted up, working his other hand between them to touch her the way she needed. It was sloppy, frantic and slippery circles around her clit, but it was enough. After a few moments Daisy stiffened and her toes curled, her world narrowing to nothing but Daniel’s labored breathing and her heart pounding in her ears.

While she rode out the high, he planted both of his hands in the bed and sped up to join her. He was quieter than she was when he spilled inside her, nothing but soft grunts and something Daisy thought might have been her name, and then they both stilled.

“Holy shit,” she said when she’d caught her breath.

Daniel chuckled, using the opportunity to ease out of her and roll onto his back. “I wasn’t going to use those exact words, but yes.”

She propped herself on an elbow, a hazy smile on her face as she poked his chest. “Daniel Sousa, are you maybe a little bit kinky?”

He tried to hide it, but she could see the blood rushing to his cheeks. Oh, god, he was blushing and it was _adorable_. 

“Maybe,” he admitted. “But you seemed to like it.”

“Uh, yeah.” Daisy leaned in to steal a kiss. “You can call me a good girl anytime you want.”

Daniel’s eyebrows flew up into his hairline. “I will take that into consideration.”

She giggled and slipped out of the grip he had on her waist, climbing out of bed to head for the adjoining bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, though, pausing to give him an exaggerated wink and a coy smile.

“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always loved as well. If you'd like to see more of my nonsense or request your own smutty fic for a random Sunday this year, you can visit my [tumblr](http://treaddelicately.tumblr.com) and come say hello! 💜


End file.
